


With Life and Taxis Flying Past

by rainlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/pseuds/rainlady
Summary: A series of glances into the normal, every day parts of Stiles and Peter's relationship.





	With Life and Taxis Flying Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/gifts).



> Wanted to write some domestic slice-of-life scenelets for these two. As per usual the boy's got out of hand. I really hope not all of them will be this long lol.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Fire Escape" by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness which has pretty much just become my Steter theme song.
> 
> For Sushi because they are a constant source of inspiration and fun in my life and because nine times out of ten these things are always their fault. Plus the second part of this will be based on a conversation we had.

Neither of them is a morning person.

Given their lifestyle it really isn't much of a surprise.

But even during a rare normal week where they aren't staying up until all hours of the day and night researching and then actively fighting whatever horror-of-the-week was threatening them all they still weren't morning people.

Peter is a rare book (and other things) collector and dealer. When he's not traveling he oftentimes spends hours opening up a new collection which need to be checked over, cleaned, photographed and cataloged for his store. Which is only online at the moment while he searches for the perfect store front location preferably somewhere far enough away that he can get Stiles out of Beacon Hills but close enough that they can sill come running if they world threatens to fall down around the Sheriff's head. The Sheriff is currently the only person left in town other then Stiles that Peter cares anything about.

Stiles is currently doing the college thing and making money on the side by being a professional researcher of sorts. It's something he seems to enjoy doing and that also blends well with Peter's own profession. Peter is hopeful that maybe Stiles will realize that he should do that instead of going into law enforcement. When he isn't researching or studying, he's usually helping Peter catalog his collection or is getting involved in Overwatch marathons with people online that last through the night. 

Being awake during the portion of the day commonly labeled as “morning” is a rare event for either of them. So when Stiles is woken by the scent of bacon suddenly next to his face not long after he finally managed to drift off to bed he immediately assumed that he was being attacked by some bacon smelling monster. He sat up right in shock and failed his arms about in his natural defense mechanism and almost knocked the tray hovering in front of him out of the hands carrying it. He blinked blearily at it and then squinted past it to the man holding it. 

Peter looked like he hadn't showered in a week. His hair was in complete disarray and the usually artful stubble on his face was almost into full on beard territory. He'd gotten a shipment full of boxes and had been holed up in his office since they'd arrived catching a nap here and there on the couch he kept in there. Stiles hadn't seen him since the moment the trucked pulled up in their driveway. He hadn't been allowed in the room for fear that he might catch something from the collection that werewolves couldn't catch. 

Stiles should probably be more worried that Peter was bringing that sort of thing into their home but he wasn't allowed to complain since the time he'd brought the mystery egg from the supernatural zoo they'd closed down home with him. The egg had ended up containing a fire drake that nearly burned down their house with him inside it. That had sent Peter right over the edge into a state of feral-ness that lasted for a month before Stiles had finally managed to reassured him that he was alright and had talked him back down again. Peter still sometimes cropped back up again around the full moon and the wolf was no more over-protective then ever.

“Wha?”Stiles burbled in sleepy confusion. “Wha time izzit?”

“6 am,” Peter answered shoving the tray closer to Stiles. “I brought you breakfast.”

“Urrrgh,” Stiles mumbled and glanced toward the clock on the bedside table to confirm Peter's words. It was in fact the godawful time of 6am. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he'd actually woken to see 6am. “Oh gods...why...”

“Because breakfast is the most important of the important time of the day!” Peter practically chirped and grinned sloppily down at him

Stiles took in the slightly maniac expression on the other man's face and bloodshot eyes that couldn't seem to focus on anything and skipped around the room anxiously and made a mental note to try and get him to get some actual sleep later. Much later when Stiles himself was more awake. He settled for raising a tired brow at Peter instead.

“Well if you don't want it,” Peter said with a huff when Stiles didn't immediately praise him for his actions. He pulled the tray out of Stiles' reach.

Stiles stomach grumbled in displeasure as the food started to disappear from view. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he'd actually eaten. He sat up in a hurry and made grabby hands at the tray. “Noooo!” 

Peter smirked at him as he set the tray over Stiles' knees and reached behind him to help him prop the pillows up so that Stiles can settle more comfortably against them. Judging from the expression on his face he was definitely proud of himself for this. Stiles glared at him but didn't let it stop him from grabbing a piece of bacon and chomping on it loudly. It was only after he downed two more pieces and half the glass of orange juice that reality caught up with his sleep addled mind.

“Wait...where did the bacon come from?”

It was on concession he made to his dad. If the Sheriff couldn't have bacon in his house neither could Stiles. Peter had complained vehemently against this decision in front of the Sheriff but Stiles knew it was all for show. Peter preferred his meat far rarer then that and didn't much care for bacon, the heathen.

“I picked some up this morning...and the eggs because the ones in the fridge smelled a little...suspect...”

Stiles grimaced and nodded his head. It had been a while since he'd last gone grocery shopping his schedule had been so full and wonky that they'd been living off of take out and the occasional sit down restaurant meal when Peter couldn't stand it anymore.

“Wait a second...you actually went to the grocery store?” he asked in surprise. Peter hated going to the grocery store. He preferred the farmers market. Grocery stores apparently smelled of stale bread, pure sadness and a bunch other things that Stiles definitely did not want to know about.

“I just wanted to remind you how special you are to me...” Peter said with another wide grin as he settled on the bed next to Stiles.

“Okay...” Stiles said narrowing his eyes and pinning Peter with a look. “What do you want?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Peter asked with feigned innocence.

“You went to the grocery store, you bought bacon, you made me breakfast at 5 in the morning and delivered it to me in bed on a silver tray that I know is an antique from your collected...” Stiles ticked off each surprising item one by one. “You would never do any of those things willingly unless you wanted something...”

“You wound me,” Peter said with an completely put upon pout on his face and a hand to chis chest. “Here I am just trying to do something nice for you...”

“Peter...” Stiles said with a groan. “It is way too early in the morning for your games. What do you want?”

Peter let out a huff and then flopped a bit against Stiles' pillow as he conceded defeat in the argument (yet another sign of how exhausted and out of it he was feeling). “One of the books I've acquired is written in archaic Latin. I need you to ask Lydia if she'd be willing to translate it for me...”

“You know archaic Latin though,” Stiles said in confusion.

“I do yes,” Peter agreed quickly. “But...she's got a better grasp of it then me and could probably do it a lot quicker then I could...”

“Wha?” Stiles was completely floored now that Peter was actually admitting he needed help with something. “But...I...you...” he floundered as she struggled to find the words to explain his surprise at this turn of events.

“Oh, shut it,” Peter grumbled reaching out to snag a piece of bacon from Stiles' plate in retaliation. “I've been known to ask help from time to time.”

“Yeah sure, once in a blue moon” Stiles couldn't help but point out. “And never, ever from Lydia...”

“Because I know she'd refuse if I asked,” Peter said with a slight shrug. “But...it's the last book and the one I'm most worried about being potentially dangerous in the wrong hands. She's the only one I trust to do this...the only one I trust not to put you in danger because I got my hands on something I shouldn't have...”

“Have you tried contacting her?” Stiles asked softly, his heart skipping a beat slightly at the emotion and on Peter's face. They'd been together for years now but the depth of Peter's feelings for him still caught him by surprise sometimes. Peter generally showed his affection by ordering him around and buying him things that cost way too much money not with open and honest emotions.

“I tried...she won't respond to my texts,” Peter said with a dejected over-the-top sigh. “I don't know why she still hates me. That was ages ago and I've saved her and your and everyone else numerous times since then...”

“She's Lydia...Stubborn is practically her middle name,” Stiles said patting Peter's head in what he hoped was a condescending manner at his ridiculousness. “Try buttering her up by testing her what you just told me word for word. If that still doesn't work I'll ask her for you. But you two really need to work this out already...I hate having my two Best People not getting along and you're going to pop the question to me eventually and I'd really like her to be one of my actual Grooms-People without worrying she's going to try to poison you during the rehearsal dinner.”

“Fine,” Peter muttered. He snagged another piece of bacon and then made to roll of the bed and head back to work.

“But not right now,” Stiles said stopping his movement. “You haven't slept in ages and you need some sleep.”

“I just slept an hour ago,” Peter answered.

“You cat-napped an hour ago,” Stiles corrected sternly. “That's not actual sleep and you know it. You need actual sleep to be able to function properly and not run face first into a wall and break your pretty face.”

Peter's eyes narrowed as he glared at Stiles when he realized Stiles was echoing back his own words said several hours earlier. “Stop using my words to you against me.”

“They were very intelligent words said while you shoved me into bed and forced me to get some sleep,” Stiles answered. “Now I am going to return the favor.”

“But...” Peter whined softly even as his eyes started drifting close at the mere mention of sleep. “The book...I'm so close to being done with this load.”

“The book isn't a physical threat,” Stiles pointed and then paused with a frown because one never really knew when it cane to supernatural objects. “Right?”

“No,” Peter admitted after a long moment of thought.

“Well then, it'll keep for a couple of hours,” Stiles said easily. “I promise I won't go in there and look at, touch it, or read from it before you have a chance to have Lydia translate it.”

“Okay...fine...” Peter conceded, flopping onto his front to bury his face in his pillow.

“Good,” Stiles said with a fond smile. He reached out to ruffle Peter's messy hair and then carefully crawled out from under the tray, He was quickly stopped in his tracks by a strong hand on his arm. He glanced over in Peter's direction and found one blue eye peering at him.

“You, sleep too,” Peter said in a garbled voice.

“I did sleep,” Stiles reminded him. “You made me.”

“Not enough, you did,” Peter mumbled as his eye slipped closed again. 

“I always forget how you turn into Yoda when you're sleep deprived,” Stiles said with an amused grin and pressed a kiss against Peter's frowning lips. “I'm just going to put this tray in the kitchen and then I'll come back to bed.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Stiles said pressing another kiss against Peter's forehead to seal the deal.

Then he hurried towards the kitchen because he was eager to get back to bed and to curl up beside Peter under the covers. He stops short when he gets to the kitchen. It looked like a tornado had gone through it. Mess everywhere and no effort to clean it up. It was a further testament to how exhausted Peter must actually be to leave his precious kitchen looking like this. Stiles groaned softly but rolled up his sleeves and took the time to put it back to rights. It was the least he could do to return the favor of breakfast in bed with actual bacon. He made sure to shove the empty bacon container all the way at the bottom of the garbage bag. His dad wasn't supposed to stop by for a visit but he did sometimes show up unannounced (he said it was his right as a father to do so) and if he saw the bacon container he would decide he should be allowed to have some too.

Once the kitchen was back in order Stiles hurried back towards the bedroom. Peter had managed to get himself fully under the covers while Stiles had been gone and only his hair and one bare foot were visible on his side of the bed. Stiles shucked his shirt (since he would be in bed with the furnace that was his Peter) and slid into bed beside the other man. 

He was only in there a second before Peter was pulling him closer and shoving his face into Stiles' neck letting out a contended breath that tickled Stiles as he settled back down. Stiles waited until Peter's breath had evened out again before doing a bit of rearranging of limbs to maneuver them into a more comfortable position then he snuggled closer and let out a contented sigh of his own.

He allowed himself to soak up the quite domesticness of the moment and marvel at the fact that he was actually allowed to have such happiness as this and then followed Peter into sleep.

* * *  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Game of Thrones & Book Snobs.


End file.
